


Perpendicular Expression

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dancing is the perpendicular expression of a horizontal desire."<br/>~ George Bernard Shaw ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpendicular Expression

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Teyla/Lorne Mini-a-thon in August 2007

Teyla learned the formal dances of Earth from Laura Cadman.

“ _Just in case you ever have to, you know, go to Earth for some bigwig dinner,_ ” she’d said as she led Teyla in the simplest of dances. “ _It’s all about the feet. And not treading on your partner’s toes. Which you’d probably never do anyway - how can you be so co-ordinated?_ ”

Dancing in Atlantis’ gym was quite unlike dancing in the State Dining Room of the White House. There are many more eyes upon her, many more tongues wagging behind polite hands, and her partner is not a blonde Marine of her own height, but an Air Force Major some inches taller.

“You’re good at this,” Major Lorne says, a note of surprise in his voice.

In her time in Atlantis, Teyla has learned that Evan Lorne has an easy nature and a laugh to match, a thoughtful sensitivity to his nature that belies the practicality of a military man, and a kindness in his hands.

In her time in his arms on the dance floor of this ‘reception’, Teyla has learned that there is a very fine line between the firm, yet practical clasp of Major Lorne when she is pulling him up from the gym mats, and the light, yet lingering touch of Evan Lorne as they move together in a stately swirl of material and music.

“Lieutenant Cadman was a good instructor.”

His eyebrows rise. “Cadman taught you?” At her questioning look, he explains, “I figured Sheppard did.”

Teyla glances across the room to where her team-mate is engaged in desultory conversation with a Senator’s wife. “No.”

“No?”

When she looks back, Evan is watching her with more in his eyes than merely a question about her team-mate.

“No,” Teyla repeats, more softly, and her hand slides across his shoulder, warming against the lean muscle beneath the heavy material of the black dress jacket.

\--

Later, there is no material between her hands and his skin, his touch is neither light nor kind on her body, and the only word between their lips is ‘yes’ as they move together in a far more elemental dance.

 


End file.
